Black Hood
by Sampaguita38
Summary: A creepy gigantic abandoned field, blood-thirstied rivals, a mysterious killer who isn't very mysterious, and an Uchiha. What can go wrong ? EVERYTHING.


**Black Hood**

_Summary:_ A creepy gigantic abandoned field, blood-thirstied rivals, a mysterious killer who isn't very mysterious, and an Uchiha. What can go wrong ? EVERYTHING.

WARNING: Contains SasuHina, action, violence, romance ( ! Well, kind of ), comedy, cursing ( a LOT ), OCC. Happens in the real life world.

I quietly walked between the branches of small and tall leaf-less trees. One wrong movement of mine, and it could be my death. This abandoned field was anything but small. It was plainly massive. It even had towns in it and few cities along with the forest I was currently in.

I had chosen this place out of all the other grounds for one reason.

If I did go to the cities or towns, I'd be dead in a god damn freaking second. The places that had buildings had a high concentration of mother fucking psychos, serial killers, hitman, crazy people, probably some cannibals ( no big deal... xD ) and I don't want to know what kind of more people were waiting there. Yeah... a field my fucking ass. It didn't take a genius to guess this place was actually many miles of soil with JUST about 13 asylums, and 13 prisons with prisoners of murder of 1st degree. Oh, look ! The number 13, our favorite lucky number, NOT ! Well, kind of. Still better than having 21 of each, or more than a hundred.

Most of all, I had decided to stay away from the ' civilization ' if we can really call that civilization, until all the psychopaths would end up killing each other.

How clever am I ?

It would then leave me with less criminals, BUT with the strongest ones.

What a very nice thought huh ?!

I wandered in the ' beautiful ' nature, not really with those god damn trees that stood up high and casted shadows when the fog came, the grass stained with puddles of blood, corpses laying here and there, people who had been beheaded, people who had been scalped, people who had been eaten up by wild animals and bugs, people who had comited suicide such as hanging themselves, and not to mention people who had some organs missing... Just... adorable...

The reason I got myself in this ' mess ', or more like this bitchy god damn mother fucking hell of situation I was in was because of the " Black Hood ".

I had an obsession with the " Black Hood ". In case you were wondering, NO it's not a freaking black hood like the clothing, and NO I am NOT gay ! Don't get the wrong fucking idea. When I mean by obsessed, is that I really wanted to find the Black Hood, get the information about my parent's death from him, and get the fuck out of here ASAP.

Just in case you are slow to follow me, Black Hood is a killer. So it's obviously a person.

( P.S.: Attention readers ! Sasuke thinks the " Black Hood " is a guy, so that's why I use " he ". I will keep on writing with the " he " until Sasuke discovers that " he " is actually a " she ". The reason why the Uchiha thinks it only can be a guy, is that he thinks that girls are weak, so it can't be a girl ( typical guy thinking. I am not implying that all guys think that, but am saying that most of them do ). Tch, Uchiha sexist e.e' )

I tightly held my ammo in my sweaty palms as I heard bushes rustling at my right, and a twig crack.

- " Shit. " I cursed under my breath.

I had just arrived in this place, and here it was, my death written all over my fucking face.

Fog slowly surrounded me, blurring my peripherical vision.

The rustling in the bushes stopped.

My breathing momentarily also stopped.

_- " Please let it be a mother fucking rabbit " _I thought.

Not a chance. What a god damn coincidence ! As usual, luck wasn't on my side.

An oval shaped object was thrown out of the bushes.

My eyes widened.

- " Holy shit ! "

I ran as fast as I could, and hoped behind some boulders.

BAM ! The grenade exploded.

My ears rang to the point I thought they were actually bleeding.

Silence again...

But not for long.

A bullet pierced through the air, missing one of my shoulders approximately of an inch.

Whoever this faggot was, he definitely wanted me dead.

To his dismay, the other bullets landed on the soil, the boulders, or the tree trunk behind me.

At this point, I wasn't going to last for long.

I peeked behind the boulders to spot my target.

Unfortunately for him, and for the 1st time in my life fortunately for me, he was stupid enough to not to move and change of spot.

I aimed at the left of the bush, waiting for that asshole to show up.

I know, I could've just shot randomly at the plant, hoping it would hit the target, but that was a waste of bullets. And my life depended on those little deadly pieces of metal.

I finished lining up the three yellow dots of my ammo, and pulled the trigger when the faggot decided to come out of his ' hideout '.

THUMP. the corpse fell heavily on the ground, with OH LOOK ! An other blood puddle ! YAY !

- " Nice head shot. " someone complimented

The cold metal of what I guessed was a revolver pressed on the back of my head.

- " Turn around slowly, and drop your weapon. "

I did as I was told. Either way, I was a dead man.

I let my gun slip away from my hands, and came to face the person I was looking for. Black Hood.

It took a LOT less time than I expected to find him. Well, more like HE found ME. But who cares anyways ? In any second, a bullet was going to go through my skull and that smart brain of mine.

Trully, what a shame. A HOT teenager like me was already going to be sent to hell.

I eye-twitched when Black Hood started to hysterically laugh.

- " What's so funny ? " I questioned with annoyance

- " The fact that a brat like you dares to come in a place like this one. "

I scoffed.

- " Me ? A brat ? "

The killer nodded

- " And do you think you'll get out of here alive with that piece of shit ? " he said pointing at my gun

- " Says the one with a revolver. " I muttered

Black Hood kneeled down to come face to face, or more like face to hood.

How the fuck does he even do that ? To hide his identity so well with a god damn simple hood ?

- " I have more weapon other than this one. Besides, a revolver is much better than your pathetic ammo. " he whispered in my ear

- " How ? "

Black Hood lifted an eyebrow behind his um... hood xD

- " How is it much better ? " I demanded again

It was very childish, and yeah, at this point I was a brat. Not like if I was going to admit it in a billion years, but I knew that I didn't like people being, or having better things than me. DON'T ask, it's an Uchiha thing... I think.

- " The ammo jams a lot, unlike the revolver that never does. It's also easier to aim with the revolver AND the caliber is higher, not to mention that it's pretty easy and fast to reload. "

- " But it's heavier... "

A punch came in contact with my torso.

- " No one gives a damn deep shit if it's fucking heavier ! Man UP ! "

I rolled my eyes.

- " Talking of man-ing up, you are the one who has a girly voice. Did they castrate you or something ? Or is that how your real voice sounds ? "

Wrong thing yo say.

I earned a hard punch straight onto that handsome face of mine.

- " OUCH ! That fucking hurt ! " I protested

- " That was my point. So now, stop whining like a baby, stop asking questions, and shut the fuck up. "

- " Okay, okay, I get it. Lets start this over. Hi, my name's Sasuke Uchiha, what's y- "

Knuckles hit HARD my stomach, then a kick to my poor genitals, followed by an other hit on the head.

I fell unconscious on the ground.

- " Told ya not to ask me god damn questions and to shut the fuck up. " hissed Black Hood with a smirk

He sighed and grabbed the limp body of the brat by the collar and dragged it along behind him as he started to walk.

Bridal fucking style, piggy fucking bag, and sack of potato can go to hell.

That's all for now ! Heh, I love that last sentence of the chappy :P REVIEWS ?!


End file.
